The Doctor's Daughter: The Cybermen's Master Plan
by Empire'sRocketGoblinwriter
Summary: When Jenny, the Doctor, Clara, Hurom, and Lauren crash land on a foreign and alien world, the Doctor immediately recognizes it as Mondas, home planet of the Cybermen. With the planet about to be destroyed from events of the first Doctor's final adventure and the TARDIS not working, the Doctor and Jenny discover an old enemy with worse goals then trapping them on this Dead Planet.
1. Flying Lessons

**I'm back, folks! Or you're back, depending on your point of view. So just to make this clear, this is just a miniseries. One story, that's it. The main series will be released soon, and to coincide with it, I have decided to put the Zabria miniseries up around the same time as series 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Flying Lessons**

The TARDIS was surprisingly calm for Hurom Slitheen. Typically, an average day for Hurom would be when Jenny woke him up with very exciting news. "Hurom," Jenny said, "Wake up."

"What is it?"

"Have you seen anything odd?"

"Odd how?"

"Odd as in a velociraptor from prehistoric Earth giving birth to a fusion of its own species and a Jarston," the Doctor said coming into Hurom's room as he slammed the door behind him as something tried to claw its way into the bedroom door.

"Good morning by the way," Jenny said. If nothing in the morning happened, then something by lunch time surely would.

"Hurom!" Lauren yelled coming into the TARDIS console room with Clara, "Do not eat that plant!"

"Why?"

"It's a special plant that poisons anyone who eats it." Hurom then dropped it immediately.

"Why is it on the TARDIS?!"

"Because," the Doctor said coming in with his mouth full, "Once the poison is taken out, it makes a brilliant replacement for spinach."

"It really is good," Jenny said, offering Hurom a sandwich. Hurom looked at the sandwich annoyed.

"This has pickles. Vinegar is in pickles, right?"

"Oh," Jenny said, as she took the last bite of her sandwich, "I think this was your sandwich then. Oh, well, we'll cook something else."

"Over an active volcano?" the Doctor asked.

"Only if it's on Mars," Jenny said.

"Deal." That was also the day Jenny, Hurom, and Lauren met the Ice Warriors. Needless to say, it wasn't a pleasant experience. But today was the first day in a long, long time that nothing crazy happened. Hurom was now just sitting quietly in bed, ready to embrace sleep when suddenly, there was a tapping at his door.

"Who is it?" Hurom asked as he opened the door to reveal a rooster. Hurom rolled his eyes as he stared at the bird. "So what are you going to do? Grow eighteen feet tall? Become carnivorous? Breathe fire? Start speaking perfectly?" The rooster then just started to crow.

"Oh," Hurom said, "Well that's anticlimactic." Suddenly fire flew out of the vents. "There we go!" Hurom said as he got out of bed and started to head towards the TARDIS console room. "Doctor, what's going on?"

"Sorry, he's teaching me how to fly the TARDIS," Jenny said.

"Why is there fire coming out of the vents?" Lauren asked as her and Clara came out of the hall.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Clara asked.

"Well," the Doctor said, "Jenny is trying to fly the TARDIS and is quite frankly doing a terrible job with it."

"Thanks, Dad," Jenny said, somewhat annoyed. Sparks were then starting to come out of the TARDIS's mainframe, "That doesn't seem good. What do I do next?"

"Hit that button right there," the Doctor said. Jenny then pressed the button, which caused the TARDIS to start spinning. "I said hit, not tap!"

"They can be used interchangeably," Jenny said annoyed.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Hurom said. Suddenly out of the hallway, the chicken flew out of the hallway and landed on Lauren's lap, who was now sitting down to cope with the spinning.

"Alright, I'll bite," Lauren asked, "Why is there a chicken here?" The chicken then squawked.

"Clara," the Doctor said, "If you've ever wondered why I haven't tried teaching you how to fly the TARDIS, this is why."

"Can't you stop it, Doctor?" Clara asked.

"Of course I can," the Doctor said, "I'm just giving Jenny a chance to see if she can fix it."

"With respect to Jenny," Lauren said, "She's going to kill us if she keeps driving."

"No, I've got it," Jenny said, "Everything is under control." Just then a large explosion occurred, throwing the Doctor back and against the wall, knocking him out. Everyone's eyes widened as the only pilot for this ship was knocked out cold. "I've got it," Jenny said before laughing to herself in a worried tone, "There really is no need to worry." Jenny then pulled out a foamed hammer from underneath the TARDIS console and hit eight buttons with it. The only thing that did was pull down the map of where they were, which was the time vortex. "Okay, I give up. Where's the manual?"

"What?" Clara asked.

"The manual," Jenny said, "I can probably read it. I mean the TARDIS does translate everything right?"

"I think he mentioned he threw it away."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"I don't know! Ask him!"

"Well, I would, Clara, I really, really would, except HE'S KNOCKED OUT!" Jenny yelled as she pulled several switches. "Oh, this is wonderful, simply wonderful."

"HOW IS THIS REMOTELY WONDERFUL!?" Hurom asked demandingly.

"Hurom," Lauren said calmly, "Calm down, it was just sarcasm."

"Sarcasm isn't going to save us."

"Neither is being a big fat-." It was then the chicken crowed again. "That."

"I'm not a chicken."

"Good," Jenny said, "Then you'll shut up and help me."

"Well, is this everyone berate Hurom day?"

"If we survive, why not?" Jenny said.

"Maybe we shouldn't touch anything," Lauren suggested.

"Why would we do that?" Clara asked.

"If we don't try to fly the ship, then it doesn't fly. If it doesn't fly, maybe it'll just land."

"Where would it land, though?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know, it's just an idea."

"Alright, Jenny," Clara said, "Just keep trying to keep the TARDIS in the air, or, uh, time vortex. I'll help you. Hurom, Lauren, you both go and try to wake the Doctor up."

"He's out cold," Hurom said as him and Lauren got near the Doctor, "He really, really doesn't need to be, but he's out cold." Hurom was kneeled down trying to wake the Doctor up. "Doctor?" Hurom asked as he shook his unconscious body. Hurom then reached into the Doctor's pocket and grabbed his sonic screwdriver. "How does this thing work?" Hurom asked as he accidentally turned it on.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know," Hurom said, "It works with literally everything else he uses, I thought it could wake him up."

"You don't know how that works," Lauren said, "You could be putting him into a deeper sleep."

Hurom then put the screwdriver back in the Doctor's pocket.

"Do you know anything about flying this thing?" Jenny asked Clara.

"I know what the HADS is."

"What's the HADS?"

"If the TARDIS comes under fire or is in danger it automatically dematerializes to a different place." Jenny then looked at Clara in disbelief with a wide and giant smile.

"Clara, I could kiss you!" Jenny said., "That's beyond brilliant?"

"What is?" Clara asked, "The HADS?"

"Yes, the HADS! We need the HADS!"

"Why?"

"I have a plan," Jenny said, "There is one thing I know about the TARDIS. Dad showed me how to turn everything off. If we can find the HADS, we can turn the TARDIS off so we get out of the time vortex, fall from thousands of miles above a planet, hopefully, and the TARDIS will recognize the danger."

"Okay, but which button is the HADS?" Clara asked. Jenny looked everywhere and then smiled.

"It has to be this button right here," Jenny said looking at a giant green button.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well, the giant red button means on and off, so I'm guessing the giant greed button means have defenses."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but that's what my military instincts are saying. That, and if we don't try this, this ship is going to fall apart."

"Alright do it," Clara said.

"Do what?" Hurom asked as the he held the Doctor's head up. He was finally starting to stir.

Suddenly the TARDIS turned off and began falling out of the Time Vortex.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Hurom asked as he dropped the Doctor's head, the shock actually waking him up.

"Well, as you can see, Hurom, we're falling," Jenny said as she turned the TARDIS back on, "Dad, is this the HADS thing?" Jenny pointed to the green button.

"Yes, why?"

"Because, I just saved our lives," Jenny said as she pressed the button. The TARDIS was picking up speed. It was clear that it was about to crash into a large planet. Just as it was about to impact, the TARDIS dematerialized and safely rematerialized on the planet below.

"There, that wasn't a terrible first lesson?" It was then that the chicken crowed again running into the TARDIS door.

"Well," the Doctor said, "That was fun."

"Fun?" Hurom asked, "We almost died!"

"Almost dying is pretty exhilarating, Hurom," the Doctor said, "I'd say it's fun!"

"So, Doctor," Clara asked, "I've been wondering something for some time now."

"And what's that?"

"What's with the chicken?"

"Oh, Tobias the third? That's the chicken I plan to give Casanova if I ever see him again."

"Why'd you name him Tobias the third?" Lauren asked.

"I didn't," the Doctor said, "That's his name. It was his father's and his father's before him."

"How could you possibly kno-" Hurom started

"He speaks chicken," Jenny and Clara said together.

"Chicken?" Lauren asked in disbelief as Tobias clucked. Lauren, out of curiosity clucked back.

"Oi!" the Doctor yelled, "Watch your tongue. He's not even a year old."

"What did she say?" Jenny asked. The Doctor whispered something into Jenny's ear and his daughter's face became pale and she looked at Lauren in disgust. "Lauren…apologize to Tobias right now."

"Tobias I am sorry for whatever I said to you," Lauren said in a casual tone, deciding to just go with the flow instead of questioning it. Tobias however was simply ignoring everything again trying to get out of the door.

"What planet are we on, Doctor?" Clara asked, "Is it something that attracts chickens?"

"I don't think so," the Doctor said as he turned on the TARDIS's screen, "He's probably just as curious as we are about this planet." When the Doctor looked at the screen, he got a serious look on his face. "We're leaving."

"What, why?" Jenny asked

"This place isn't safe. We need to get out of here now."

"Dad," Jenny said as the TARDIS failed to start, "You haven't acted like this in a while. Where and when are we?" The TARDIS made one last wheezing sound before the Doctor realized what was going on. This was all a trap.

"Do you want to hear the good news or the bad news first?" the Doctor said.

"Let's here the good news first."

"The TARDIS is fine, there's just something blocking her from leaving the planet. When the TARDIS shut down and restarted itself the shields weren't reset."

"Is that all of the good news?" Hurom asked.

"No, in comparison to the bad news, this next bit won't be so bad. The entire planet is going to blow up in about twelve hours." Everyone looked at the Doctor with giant eyes of disbelief for a moment.

"Then what's the bad news?" Lauren asked.

"The reason we can't leave is because someone is trapping us on this planet. It's a trap."

"So, wait," Hurom said, "I fail to see why the planet blowing up was on the good news list."

"Because the inhabitants on this planet will offer you either one of two things. Either death or cyber-conversion. This is Mondas, the home world of the Cybermen. Twelve hours before Mondas gets too much energy from the Earth and disintegrates."

"What does that mean?"

"We have to leave the TARDIS, dodge the original species of Cybermen, shut off the device trapping us, and get back here before Mondas disintegrates into nothingness."

* * *

**Next time on the Doctor's Daughter...**

* * *

**"So, what's the plan?" Lauren asked.**

**"What we need to do is come up with a distraction," the Doctor said.**

* * *

**Jenny grabs Tobias and kicks him out.**

* * *

**"Hurom, go get Tobias," Jenny said, "I'm coming with you."  
**

**"We're supposed to be distracting the Cybermen."**

**"Why would you want to distract the Cybermen?" a little non-converted boy asked.**

**"Who are you?" Jenny asked.**

**"I'm John Smith."**

* * *

**"Come on, girls," the Doctor said with a big grin as he looked at a grown man who called himself John Smith and back to Clara and Lauren, "Let's go and spring us a trap."  
**

**"Why are we wanting to set the trap?" Clara asked.**

**"Because, we'll know who sprang it. Possibly where the springers are hiding. Hopefully wherever they are, the machine blocking the TARDIS is there too."**

* * *

**"Mother," John said, "Your name is Sarah Jane Smith."  
**

**"I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER! AND YOUR NAME IS NOT JOHN SMITH!"**

* * *

**Next time: The Surface of Mondas  
**


	2. Surface of Mondas

**Chapter 2: The Surface of Mondas**

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Lauren asked.

"Plan?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, the thing we need to do to get out of this predicament," Hurom responded.

"Plan, of course, well what we need to do is come up with a distraction," the Doctor said.

"What kind of distraction?" Clara asked.

"Something loud, clumsy, and allows them to draw all their fire," Jenny said, "They also need to be very lucky continuously." It was then that the Doctor, Jenny, and Clara looked at Hurom, while Hurom, Lauren, and for some reason Tobias the third looked at Jenny.

"It seems we have a draw," the Doctor said.

"The chicken gets a vote?" Hurom asked.

"If he doesn't, that means you go out there," Lauren whispered to Hurom.

"The chicken gets a vote," Hurom said with more authority.

"So it's three against three," Clara said, only slightly confused why the Doctor gave the chicken a vote, "What do we do?"

"There's only one thing we can do," Jenny said as she opened the TARDIS door and kicked Tobias out.

"CLUCK!" Tobias yelled as he sort of flew onto Mondas.

"Hurom," Jenny said, "Go get Tobias."

"Did you just throw Tobias out for the vote to be off balance?"

"No," Jenny said, "I'm going with you."

"What?" Hurom asked, confused.

"I'm with Hurom on this one," the Doctor said.

"Listen, if we have a team full of A-team distracters and a team full of top notch saboteurs, we can surely get this done with quickly and efficiently. Hurom and I will distract the Cybermen by trying to get Tobias, while you three sneak off and do whatever it is you can do to get the TARDIS working again. What do you think?" Before anyone could intervene, Jenny grabbed Hurom and dragged him out. "Wonderful, just simply wonderful. Glad that you all agree. Bye, guys."

And then Jenny closed the TARDIS door and looked at the planet of Mondas. Or more or less, a city of Mondas. The streets were long and made of a boring gray metal. The houses were shaped like half an egg and everything was so uniform. Each house had two windows and a door on the front. It bored Jenny to death looking at this boring suburb on Mondas.

"Come on, let's find Tobias," Jenny said, trying to give herself a task to involve herself in to ignore how much disdain she had for this suburb. "TOBIAS! Jenny yelled.

"Not so loud!" Hurom yelled slightly quieter than Jenny.

"Well, we're supposed to be distracting the Cybermen," Jenny said, "How else are we supposed to?"

"Why would you want to distract the Cybermen?" came the voice of a small child.

"To stop them from destroying us," Jenny said casually, taking a moment to realize that there was someone behind them. As Jenny and Hurom turned around, she noticed a little blonde boy with blue eyes staring at them curiously. He appeared to be only about six or seven.

"Why would the Cybermen want to destroy you? Are you bad people?"

"I'd like to say I'm a decent person," Jenny said, "Who are you?"

"I'm John Smith. Who are you?"

"Jenny, and this is Hurom."

"Is this your pet?" John asked.

"Yes, he is actually," Jenny said, "His name is Tobias."

"I've never seen anything like it."

"A chicken?" Hurom asked.

"Is that what it's called?" John said excitedly, "That's so cool." Tobias then squirmed around and got out of John's grasp before running back to Jenny and Hurom.

"Well, bye," John said as he started leaving.

"Wait," Jenny said. John then stopped in his tracks and turned around. "We're actually new to this planet and were wondering if maybe you could explain some stuff to us.

"I can't. Grandfather would punish me if I did that. But mother might be able too."

"Your mummy? Can you take us too her?" Jenny asked.

"Sure thing," John said, "Just follow me." And like that, Jenny, Hurom, and Tobias, the latter being carried by Jenny, followed John home.

* * *

"This isn't right," the Doctor said as he looked at one of the buildings outside.

"Jenny will be fine, Doctor," Clara said.

"That's not what I'm worried about," the Doctor said as he examined the buildings with his sonic screwdriver.

"What's wrong with this place? It looks very Cyberman like," Lauren said, "The architecture looks like it matches that of the Cybermen."

"Exactly, Lauren, but at the same time, it doesn't add up."

"What do you mean?"

"I was here a long time ago. Well, a long time ago for me. For here, I wouldn't say its been even a year. The last of the Mondasians lived underground. They were the last of their kind. They had no sun. They lived underground. It gave off a feeling of a 1950's Great Britain. They were willing to do anything to survive. Including removing their humanity. Their emotions. Well, some of them were. The rest were forcefully processed into Cybermen after Nyssa and I left."

"Who's Nyssa?" Clara asked.

"An old friend from a long, long time ago," the Doctor said.

"I fail to see what this has to do with the Cybermen."

"They're processed. Emotionless. They don't need housing. Sleep. They should be exclusively a military force by now. So that creates two questions. Why is there a village on the planet's surface, and where are the Cybermen?"

"They're all gone, Sir," came a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties.

"Gone, what do you mean gone?" the Doctor asked, "An entire planet of emotionless cyborgs don't just disappear."

"Well, they did," the young man said, "The entire invasion force just went for Earth. The few of us left that haven't been processed are all that's left."

"Then what's with this city?" the Doctor asked.

"I can't explain it, right now. We're not safe out here. They might hear us."

"Who might hear us?" Clara asked.

"The Cybermen."

"You just said the Cybermen were on Earth."

"And it's the truth. Listen, if you please come with me, I can explain everything. I'm part of a ragtag rebellion. I can explain the buildings, why there are no Cybermen, and everything else." The Doctor and Clara were looking at each other, as if pondering their next move. As far as Lauren could observe, they were considering going.

"Guys, what if he's a trap? We don't even know his name."

"Oh, apologies," the man said, "I'm John Smith."

"I'm sorry what was that name?" the Doctor asked curiously, "Did you say John Smith?"

"Yeah?"

"That's a frightfully common name," the Doctor said with a heavy sense of distrust before switching to a more cheerful mood, "You're clearly a trap."

"I'm not a trap," John said reassuringly.

"Come on, girls, lets follow John as we go and set his trap."

"Why are we wanting to set the trap?"

"Because, we'll know who sprang it. Possibly where the springers are hiding. Hopefully wherever they are, the machine blocking the TARDIS is there too."

"Why do you guys think I'm a trap?"

"You're the only soul we've seen since we've gotten here on a Mondas that shouldn't exist like the way it does. You have an unhealthily common and unoriginal name."

"You've used that name before, Doctor," Clara said.

"And it was unoriginal on purpose," the Doctor said.

"I promise you I'm not a trap," John said.

"Okay, then," the Doctor said, "Then let's not go with you."

"But I can help you."

"Help me? I don't really need help. I've got a human, a raxacoricofallapatorian, a half-Time Lady half-human, and Lauren. By the way, Lauren, when we're done with this, remind me and we'll figure out what species you are. I always seem to only remember when we're about to spring a trap on purpose. See, that's another reason it's a trap."

"But we can help you! We can fix your ship! Get you off this planet before it explodes!"

"Now, John Smith, you are speaking my language. Hopefully this trap is quick and easy to get out of if your going to be throwing me obvious bones like that. Anyways, let's get going. TO THE TRAP!" Soon, the four began walking down the street.

"It's not a trap," John said annoyed.

"Oh, but it is," the Doctor said in a tone specifically trying to aggravate John.

* * *

"Well, this is a lovely home, John," Jenny said as she and Hurom sat down.

"Thank you," John said, "Mother really enjoys cleaning, as all females do."

"Well, that's really sexist."

"What's sexist?" John asked.

"Thinking a woman is stuck doing some things and a man, others. All genders were created equally."

"John?" came a woman's voice. She too had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was tall, beautiful, and was wearing a blue dress with white polka dots. She then stopped frozen in her tracks. As she saw Jenny, Hurom, and Tobias. "Wh-who are your friends?"

"Mother, this is Jenny, Hurom, and Tobias."

"I-its a pleasure to meet you all," the mother said worryingly, "My name is Erin Sole." Erin then covered her mouth in disbelief. "I'm Erin Sole." Erin then began crying happily. "I'm Erin Sole."

"Mother?" John said in almost a demanding tone, "Your name is Sarah Smith."

"Shut up," Erin said to John. Jenny was now watching with complete seriousness.

"But, mother I-," John was then slapped by Erin who was now crying.

"I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER! AND YOUR NAME IS NOT JOHN SMITH! You're little Chris. Chris, I'm free of everything. Why aren't you? Why aren't you?"

"Because the master demands it."

"Who's the master?" Jenny asked, "Master of what?"

"Didn't the Doctor mention a Master once?" Hurom asked, remembering one of the Doctor's stories of a rival Time Lord.

"That's not possible," Jenny said, "He's dead. They're all dead. We're the last. Technically, he's the last. I'm not even full blooded."

"Chris, honey, wake up. Please wake up."

"The master doesn't wish for me to."

"Who is the master?" Jenny asked Chris in a serious tone. Chris then smiled a creepish grin and started laughing maniacally and without restraint. Jenny turned over to Erin. "Who is the master?"

"I am so, so sorry," Erin said, crying, "For beyond everything."

"Erin, I can forgive you for whatever it is you have done. And I will, but I really, really need to know what's going on here."

"Th-they started to process everyone on Zhang's orders. He was one of the first to be upgraded. No one was safe from turning into those things."

"What things?"

"Cybermen."

"What happened to the Cybermen?" Hurom asked.

"They were given superior orders."

"By who?"

"Cybermen. They came out of a TARDIS."

"Wh-wh-what?" Jenny said, "That's impossible. My father's TARDIS is all that's left. It's the last one."

"I don't even know what a TARDIS is. I'm just being told what to tell you. Given this information by him."

"By who?"

"The Cyber-Manipulator. He looked like a demonic Cyberman among these future soldiers. Our legacy, he told us. He said one day, we would all upgrade to that level or that level or that one. There were so many types. Each one looking less and less human. I was so scared of the Cybermen before they came because I thought our humanity was completely gone. Now I realize it was here in some pieces. It goes away completely."

"Why is this Cyber-Manipulator letting you say all this?" Jenny asked.

"Isn't that the question of the day!" Erin said with a more ruthless demeanor. Chris came over as well now holding a knife.

"Chris, stay back," Jenny warned.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chris and Erin said at the exact same time, their voices in complete harmony, "Did you think this was for you?"

"What's happened to them?" Hurom asked.

"If I had to guess," Jenny said, "This is the work of the Cyber-Manipulator."

"Aw, give the girl a prize," the two said in spiteful unison, admitting that it was the Cyber-Manipulator, "Like a bomb." Jenny immediately started to head for the front door when she opened the door to a man with normal human hands, a cloth like face, and mechanical parts everywhere else, including a giant generator covering the entire front part of his body baring limbs, neck, and face. Jenny gasped in shock at its very face.

"YOU will STAY PUT or the RAXacoricoFALLapatorIAN will be destROYED!"

"To think," the Cyber-Manipulator said, "This is how they all started out. And now, we have these." It was then that three Cyberiad Cybermen walked into the room, moving their predecessors aside. "But these, these Cybermen shouldn't even exist. Tell me, how can they exist?"

* * *

"They were a combination between Mondasian and Cybus Industries Cybermen, Cybermen from a parallel universe," the Doctor said in a serious tone. As he had expected, it was a trap, and the Cybermen had surrounded them. But not before making the Doctor upset with a subtle threat against one of his companions, naming the female that John introduced to them as Sarah Jane Smith.

"Very good, Doctor," the Cyber-Manipulator said with a smile through the Mondasians, "Do you remember the most advanced form of Cybermen you fought before the parallel's invaded?"

"Yes," the Doctor said, "It was in my eighth incarnation."

"Very good," the Cyber-Manipulator said, "And yet, with the Cyberiad here, they no longer exist. Well, for now."

"What do you mean 'for now'?"

"The Cybermen have your TARDIS, and I have you and the girl."

* * *

"What do you want with me, and my father?" Jenny asked.

"Revenge," the Cyber-Manipulator said with two smiles, "And I'm going to start with what I do best now."

* * *

"And what's that?" the Doctor asked.

"Manipulate. The first of my kind. The only Cyberman with emotions, and thus, better knowledge how to make you angry Doctor. There was a reason I chose John Smith and Sarah Jane Smith. Because THIS IS WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" John then started to punch the woman called Sarah Jane. "This is how she felt when you and your scarfed self left her back home." John kicked her to the ground. "This is probably what you want to do to me," the Cyber-Manipulator said as John kicked Sarah again.

"Doctor," Sarah said, "Save me. Don't hurt me again."

"Oh, we can't help it, Sarah. Are you watching this ladies? Because this is what he does to everybody. He'll even do it to his own daughter in time."

"Can you just SHUT UP!" the Doctor demanded. He was furious. Never had the Doctor been this angry at a Cyberman plot. As the Doctor moved, all of the Cybermen aimed their weapons at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the Cyber-Manipulator said as Sarah got back up and the two of them smiled at the Doctor. A glare by the latter was staring at them so strongly, that Sarah squealed with glee. "Ooh, you are angry. You're previous self would have been yelling and yelling...and yelling. But when you're mad, you're just silent as Sarah." It was then that John punched her again and she fell on the floor unconscious. "And to think, Doctor, you're the one who's been wanting the Cybermen to have emotions all of these years. Well, HERE YOU GO! WHAT DO YOU THINK, DOCTOR? IS THIS HOW YOU LIKE YOUR CYBERMEN!?" The Doctor was now breathing heavily, trying to keep everything under check.

"Take them away. And upgrade dear Sarah for me."

"UPgrade? YOU wish for the CYBERiad to take her THEN?" an original Cyberman asked.

"Yes, don't worry, you'll get your very own Sarah Jane to process." The Doctor's eyes now looked at John's.

"You are very close. Very close to the end of any mercy I can find for you," the Doctor said to the Cyber-Manipulated John.

"Then this last sentence should end the mercy search. I plan to do some poetic justice with the original Sarah Jane Smith. How old is she now? Its 1986, so she should be around her mid thirties. Age won't matter soon for her or anyone else. The justice is the original gets the original upgrade. The most rusty and painful of all the procedures." The Doctor just glared at John before being taken away along with a sickened Lauren and Clara.

* * *

"So, Cyber-Manipulator," Jenny said confidently, "Now that you've revealed your master plan, what happens to us?"

"You and your father suffer. I have every single detail in all of my plans figured out except how to make you two suffer. I've already messed with your father mentally, I guess you should be on par." Chris then lifted the knife up and cut off one of his arms while smiling sadistically. Jenny's eyes widened. First in shock, then in disgust, then anger, and finally all three. Hurom was terrified.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO HIM?!" Jenny yelled, infuriated that the Cyber-Manipulator made him do that.

"Never wound," the Cyber-Manipulator said, "What you can't kill." Erin looked up to the Cyberiad Cybermen. "Bring them to me. Upgrade Chris, and Process Erin."

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF ENEMY YOU JUST MADE, MANIPULATOR!" Jenny yelled, "IF YOU THINK FOR ONE MINUTE THAT YOU'RE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS."

"Oh, Jenny," the Cyber-Manipulator said with a smile from both Chris and Erin, "I already have."

* * *

**Next time on the Doctor's Daughter...**

* * *

**If I had to put my money on it," Clara said as she looked at a giant metal rod with a glowing red tip on top of a mansion, "I'd say tht's what's blocking the TARDIS."**

**"Yes," the Doctor said, "Or that's where they want us to go."**

* * *

**"Why would they want us to go there?" Hurom asked Jenny as they were having an almost identical conversation.**

**"Whoever the Cyber-Manipulator is is obviously manipulating us," Jenny responded.**

* * *

**"HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER ME?! Was I really that unimportant in all of your lives?"**

**Lauren's face sprang up with fear. "You died. The three of us watched you die."**

* * *

**"No," Jenny told herself as she continued moving, "That's not possible."**

* * *

**Next time: Manipulation**


	3. Manipulation

**Chapter 3: Manipulation**

The Doctor, Jenny, Clara, Hurom, Lauren, and Tobias were all being taken into the center of the town. In the middle of this little suburb appeared to be a mansion. The only thing different from everything else in the town. It was at least twelve times bigger than the other houses. Its twin giant doors were tall enough to fit the Beast in there from the 10th Doctor's days. At the heart of the mansion lied a large pole that seemed to be glowing red.

"If I had to put money on it," Clara said, "I'd say that's what's blocking the TARDIS."

"Yes," the Doctor said, "Or that's where they want us to go."

* * *

"Why would they want us to go there?" Hurom asked Jenny as they were having an almost identical conversation.

"Whoever the Cyber-Manipulator is is obviously manipulating us," Jenny responded.

* * *

"But what if he knows you know you're being manipulated?" Lauren asked the Doctor, "Then it could be the obvious choice that's the right one." The Doctor was quiet after Lauren said that. He didn't know what to think anymore. That was the end of the Doctor's conversation, while Jenny's was still going on.

* * *

"I don't know, Hurom," Jenny said angrily stopping in her tracks before looking curiously at Hurom, "Do you think the Cybermen are that smart?"

"KEEP moving!" an original Cyberman demanded.

"No," Jenny told herself as she continued moving, "That's not possible."

"So, what's the plan?" Hurom asked.

"I don't know," Jenny said, "I'm thinking just standing wherever they take us. Maybe they'll let us sit. Sitting would be nice. A moment to concentrate."

"Aren't you worried about your Dad and the others?"

"No, of course not," Jenny said, "So we're the distraction. We were bound to get caught; I'm just glad that the three of them are still out there to save us." The Cybermen then opened the giant doors, revealing nothing but Cybermen, the Doctor, Clara, and Lauren. "Oh well, never mind." The Doctor was glaring at the Cybermen.

"Are you okay, Dad?" The Doctor didn't answer. "Dad?" Jenny asked. The Doctor looked at her and came out of his angered state of mind. He was still quiet.

"What happened with you, guys?" Jenny asked Clara.

"This person, or Cyberman, or Cyber-Planner, or, or, I don't know what," Clara started, "He got this grown man to start kicking a woman on the floor." Jenny listened to that sentence in disbelief and disgust. "The man kept calling himself John Smith. The Woman, Sarah Jane Smith. I've seen the Doctor angry before, but I don't think I've seen him this angry before. I can tell you this, whoever or whatever this person is knows the Doctor."

"He knows me too," Jenny said, "Made a little boy cut off his hand. Threw the mother, in and out of her control, just to make me mad. I'm starting to think its possible that we haven't met this person yet. We have a time machine, he could be from our futures."

"I'm afraid that's incorrect, girl," came the voice of a Cyberman with much emotion. He hid in the shadows, but you could clearly tell he was of a different make and model than both that were working for him. He looked similar to the ones on Kylos except a much sleeker shell, and large savage claws as a replacement for fingers. His head was still hidden in the shadows, however. "Very incorrect indeed," the Cyberman said as he stepped out of the shadows revealing a silver skull like face with the classic handlebar over its head.

"So, do any of you recognize me?" the Cyberman asked. Everyone was quiet. "This is true, I do look very different from the last time we all met. The majority of you stayed very platonic. Except you, Pond," the Cyberman said as he put his claws into her hair, "Oh, that's right, this is her successor, the Impossible Girl. All figured out now by this point in your personal timeline. How could I forget the Ponds, he he, fateful swim. Sank like statue, wouldn't you say, Doctor?"

"How do you know all this?"

"HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER ME?! Was I really that unimportant in all of your lives? Even yours, Hurom?"

"Mine?" Hurom asked.

"Come on. In the end, you would know my personality the best. You were raised to hate it by your father."

"I-I don't know. He told me to hate a lot of people."

"USE YOUR BRAIN! An enemy, no matter how valid or invalid, to your father! A Cyberman with emotions! Despite the impossible, can any of you possibly put two and two together?" Lauren's face sprang up with fear. "Finally, someone remembers me."

"Who is it?" Hurom asked.

"You died," Lauren said, "The three of us watched you die."

"So did the Doctor, or so he thought as well." It was Jenny's turn to light up. She moved in closer to take a look at him. "You-you do realize I have no facial familiarity with my last face, right, girl?"

"Curron Varadanian?"

"Oh, its so nice to be recognized. I've been going by a new name as of late, though. The Cyber-Manipulator. The first and only Cyberman to be given emotions in order to deal with the Cybermen's greatest unconverted or currently degraded threats."

"Curron," the Doctor said, starting to remember the name, "You were a Saturnyian crime lord on Kylos. How were your legs holding up after that accident?"

"Marvelously," the Cyber-Manipulator said, "I replaced the legs with an experimental Cybernetic and nanogene technology. And by Cybernetic, I really do mean Cyber. Your daughter here, when she met her two friends, encountered me with a hostile, and I do mean hostile for everyone, force of Cybermen. The maimed my body, but the nanogenes fixed me up like a charm. I was soon identical with the rest of the Cyberiad Cybermen, and yet, I had the free will to allow and disallow emotions. I didn't blow up, in other words."

"But the building exploded," Jenny said, "No one, not even that model of Cyberman could survive that explosion."

"I managed to escape the explosion half a second before detonation. I have a friend to thank for that. A friend in a TARDIS."

"That's impossible," the Doctor said.

"So is my being here."

"My TARDIS is the last TARDIS in existence."

"And you're the last Time Lord. I've heard it all before, Doctor, and trust me, just a hop and a skip down your timeline, you'll find out how wrong you are. Well, you would, if I wasn't going to kill you all along with Earth tonight. Now we have only nine hours left. The show should be starting soon."

"About the TARDIS. Who else has a TARDIS?"

"It could be anyone, in the end, couldn't it, Doctor? The Master survived, the Daleks survived, who's to say the Rani, or the Monk didn't. Whose to say a very, very weakened Omega or House isn't behind this? Those cracks in time could be very disastrous, wouldn't you agree, Doctor?"

"So, Curron," Jenny said, "You have us all here, what's the master plan besides switching Earth's and Mondas's fate?"

"Glad you asked. Its a three part system, and Doctor, let me just say how much I hate you. If you didn't go to that stupid idiotic parallel world and bring back these Cybusmen, you would have saved me a bunch of trouble." The Cyberiad Cybermen were seen bringing the TARDIS into the same room that they were in. "Because of those Cybusmen, the Cybermen evolved wrong. The ones from your Eighth incarnation's days, they don't exist. I plan to bring them back and merge the Cyberiads with them."

"You can't use the TARDIS like that. She won't budge if you intend to do a paradox like that."

"Dear boy, my friend who saved me gave me instructions to convert this TARDIS into a fully functioning Paradox machine."

"But you can't do that," the Doctor said worryingly.

"I'll talk to you later, Doctor, but I really want you to hate me, soooo...I think I'll do the classic 'take them away' thing as I ignore your pleas. Because I promise you Doctor, I really do have everything under control."

"No, you don't. You're friend doesn't understand or is lying to you. Paradox machines can have drastic tolls on time and space. You will be creating the universe's largest paradox since I rebooted the universe, and with you attempting to sustain it forever without Gallifrey. Without the Time Lords. It can't be done. Cyber-Manipulator listen to me! CURRON, LISTEN TO ME! LISTEN TO ME!"

* * *

There were only seven hours left. The Doctor was sitting in his cell alone, trying to think of something. He had to get off of this planet with everyone else. His concentration was broken off by a knock on his door. "THE DOCtor will accompANY me to the CYBer-MANipulator!" came the voice of an original Cyberman accompanied by two Cyberiad Cybermen. The door then opened and the Doctor could tell the original was examining the Doctor. "YOU have changed APPEARances."

"Do I know you?" the Doctor asked, "It's to keep track of the Cybermen that actually recognize me and wish to carry on a conversation.

"I was once KNOWN as Cyber-COMMANDer Zheng. YOU DESTROYED the CENtral-Committee."

"I remember you, you were one of the few Cybermen to survive without my smaller tertiary lobe being injected into the rest of the prototypes."

"Hail to you," said a Cyberiad Cyberman as he put his fist over his chest, "The Doctor, eternal savior of the Cybermen."

"It does appear to be that way constantly," the Doctor said more to himself than the Cybermen. The Doctor was soon brought to the Cyber-Manipulator who was sitting on an extravagant thrown of what appeared to be Cybus Industries Cybermen heads. "Why is Jenny here?" the Doctor asked protectively.

"Would you rather not have an eye on her like you don't Clara?"

"You brought us here for a reason, Curron," Jenny said with anger and annoyance in her voice, "What do you want from us?"

"So the whole having you watch Earth explode while I steal your TARDIS wasn't enough to imply I wanted revenge? Well done, girl." The Cyber-Manipulator then looked at the rest of the Cybermen and like that, they all left. "You know, it's fitting that you're related. One takes the bottom half of my body, the other cuts off the top."

"I wish I did both," Jenny said violently with a bit of spit, "At once!"

"I bet you do. What about you, Doctor, do you wish you had killed me? If you knew how big of a threat I would become, would you have finished the job, left me die still. What would you have done?"

"Nothing different," the Doctor said, "Because I will stop you this time. You will not destroy the universe just because you don't like these Cybermen."

"Doctor, my friend assures me that the universe won't end. He's using his TARDIS to prevent anything else from happening. All I have to do is make sure this paradox machine is fully operational by the time the galaxy has to have nine planets again." The Doctor and Jenny watched as the Cybermen entered and left the TARDIS, coming in with various materials. "But that's okay, because we're going to entertain ourselves with a little game. Doctor, Daughter, you can choose Game 1 or Game 2. Game 1 involves one of you shooting each other dead, and I'll stop everything that I am doing. Everything. I'll even deactivate the Cyberiad Network. No more Cybermen. What do we say to that?"

"No!" the Doctor and Jenny yelled.

Game 2 it is. I was honestly hoping for this one instead anyways," the Cyber-Manipulator said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly little tiny silverfish looking robots, known as Cybermites, began crawling up the father, daughter duo. The Doctor then grabbed Jenny and headbutted her.

"What was that for?" Jenny asked before she was partially Cyber-converted by the Cybermites, "Oh, that cleaver little pathetic man, putting his blocking techniques into her so I don't have full control. Brilliant move, Doctor, however, it is quite useless for her to resist." Jenny then suddenly moved with a jolt and covered her mouth, "What just happened."

"You and your father are being introduced to the glory of the Cyberiad," the Doctor said, "It's a remarkably easy process, IF YOU STOP FIGHTING IT!"

"Get out of my Dad's head!" Jenny said before she started to cackle, "I think you mean you want me to get out of YOUR head. Daddy dearest has done this before. You on the other hand are a child who got headbutted and lucky. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Jenny," the Doctor said, "They're Cyber-Planners, basically emotionless versions of the Cyber-Manipulator if they get full control of our brains."

"Has this happened before? I thought Cybermen just took over mondasians and humans and anything else extraordinarily similar." Jenny then jolted again, "Nope, no, no, no, no. That was years ago. We can now convert almost anything living. Including Time Lords, Time Ladies, Time Mutts."

"I have to say Doctor, it is great being back here again. The emotions aren't grand, but still, Mr. Clever is back, what are you calling yourself, Jenny's Cyber-Planner."

"Well, considering how humble she is, which isn't at all, it sort gives me a big head. A great head. I feel like I'm smarter than everyone in this room put together even though I'm not. How's Miss Ego?" Jenny jolted, "I DON'T HAVE AN EGO, YOU POMPOUS HALF-WIT." Everyone, even the emotionless Cybermen, stared at her after she yelled for a moment. "Awkward," Miss Ego said.

"Game 2," the Cyber-Manipulator said, "Is to decide which one of you goes free, and find your companions, whom I've released, telling them they can go and save the day, and which one stays." It was then that Tobias freely walked past all of the Cybermen, Jenny, and the Doctor and went back to go to sleep in the TARDIS. "You have a great cast of characters by the way."

"It should be you, Dad," Jenny said, "You've dealt with these tin cans so many more times than I have."

"No," the Doctor responded, "I need to protect you. If anything, the Cybermen let you go. I believe that you can do this."

"You really think that she could do it?" Miss Ego said, "I mean, you have the Cybermen's greatest plan ever, and you'd be entrusting it to a mere child? I know she thinks she's brilliant, but come on, Daddy Dearest, don't be an idiot."

"She has a point, Doctor," Mr. Clever said, "However, the little brat has a perfect record for destroying us. She may just have a chance, and you could protect her for a few more precious hours. Make we sure we don't get into her head." Mr. Clever jolted back into the Doctor. "Jenny goes free. Do you understand?" The Doctor then started glaring at Jenny, "Emotions," Mr. Clever said, "He chose the illogical choice all in order to save you."

"Do I not get a vote, Curron?" Jenny asked as Miss Ego began to disassemble itself off of Jenny.

"I respect the elders choice. Now all of the pressure is on you, girl. You have a five minute grace period. I would recommend a hasteful retreat."

"Dad," Jenny said as she looked at the Doctor one last time.

"No," Mr. Clever said with a nasty smile, "It's me, Cyber-Planner, Mr. Clever. I'm afraid you'll never see Daddy Dearest again." Mr. Clever then jolted back into the Doctor, "Jenny, it's me, now listen, if I didn't believe in you, I wouldn't have done that. I would have come back for you. But your my daughter, I believe in you. Now I need you to run...run, girl, for the few hours you have left."

It was then that Jenny took off and started to run away. Suddenly a TARDIS wheezing was heard and the Cyber-Manipulator looked at the Doctor.

"I told you I had a friend. He's probably just checking up on me. I'll tell him you said hello."

* * *

**Next time on the Doctor's Daughter...**

* * *

**A screen is showing the events unfold on Earth at the Snowcap along with a countdown to Earth's destruction. Three hours appear to remain.**

* * *

**"Emotions," the first Doctor said as he was being monitored on the screen, "Love."**

* * *

**Jenny is shown with Clara, Lauren, and Tobias as they all stealthily hide from the Cybermen.**

* * *

**"Pride."**

* * *

**A poorly made paradox machine is shown to be made out of the TARDIS. It is not yet grafted into the TARDIS yet.**

* * *

**"Hate."**

* * *

**Curron, the Cyber-Manipulator, looks as a crack begins to form.**

* * *

**"Fear."**

* * *

**A type of Cyberman that the Doctor has not encountered for centuries emerges from the crack.**

* * *

**"Have you no emotions, Sir?"**

* * *

**"What are those things?" Hurom asked.**

* * *

**"Cybermen," Jenny said, "The Cybermen that would have existed if it wasn't for the parallels coming into our universe."**

* * *

**Next time: The Games**


End file.
